headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Trent Harris
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Being Human | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Boston, Massachusetts | known relatives = | born = | died = 2013 | 1st appearance = "(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" | final appearance = "The Teens, They Are a Changin'" | actor = John Bregar }} Trent Harris is a fictional ghost and a minor character featured in the North American supernatural drama series Being Human, which is a remake of the British television series of the same name. Played by actor John Bregar, he first appeared in the season three episode, "(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". Biography Trent Harris was a resident of Boston, Massachusetts and a former classmate of Sally Malik. He was close friends with Sally's brother, Robbie. Like many, Trent was shocked when Sally suddenly died in 2010. By his own admission, he was "a wreck" at her funeral. Trent's shock at Sally's death, was not nearly as much as it was when he discovered her alive and well in a restaurant three years later. At the time, he could not have known that Sally was a ghost who, through blood magic, had found a means to come back to life. When he spotted her in the restaurant, Sally was with her close friend, former werewolf Josh Levinson, who was also the one responsible for her resurrection. Sally told Trent that she had to fake her own death to get away from her abusive fianc , Danny Angeli. The two flirted for a bit and Sally invited him back to her brownstone, with the expectation of having sex. Trent decided not to spend the evening with Sally however, as he was engaged to be married. However, the two did share a kiss before parting. Unbeknownst to both Trent and Sally, a side-effect of being brought back to life was that the restored spirit could not have any interaction with anyone from her past. Josh warned Sally to keep clear of anyone she once knew, but did not give her details as to why. Sally's kiss proved to be deadly and Trent fell over dead. Being Human: (Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun As with many who die an untimely death, Trent became a ghost. He appeared at the Howell & Holt Funeral Home where he observed his body being prepared for a memorial service. Sally sneaked into the funeral home to visit him. Though she was human again, she could still commune with ghosts. She explained to Trent that she was the one responsible for his death - a fact that Harris did not take well at all. He was enraged at Sally, but Malik promised him that she would find a way to get him to find "his door" so he could move on to the afterlife. Trent had little faith in Sally's good will and wanted nothing more for her to just leave him alone. On the day of Trent's service, Sally convinced the funeral director Max to let her linger in a side room in the hopes that she might be able to speak to Trent's fianc , Candace. Max didn't care for such impropriety, but agreed nonetheless. Candace met with Sally, who told her that she knew Trent and that she was trying to help his spirit move on. Candace was cold to her at first, but after discovering that Sally and he had made out, she felt a sense of relief. She confessed that she had been cheating on Trent for almost a year (which Trent's ghost found took as quite a surprise) and that the realization that they were wrong for one another helped to wash away her guilt. In the end, she actually thanked Sally for coming to her. This did little to satisfy Trent's feelings and he told Sally to get away from him. After she left, Trent's door appeared before him. He stepped through it, but he did not go to the afterworld. Instead, he appeared in the back room of the Miller Avenue Community Kitchen. A witch named Donna Gilchrist greeted him; the same woman responsible for bringing Sally Malik back from the dead. She had tricked Trent by having an image of his door appear before him, luring him into her clutches. By means of some kind of mystical enchantment, she shredded his ghostly form with a meat cleaver, reducing him to a pile of ash. She then ate his remains, which restored her youth. Being Human: The Teens, They Are a Changin' Notes & Trivia * * Trent Harris is the first ghost on the series to be shredded by someone who was not a Reaper or another ghost. * Actor John Bregar is best known for playing the role of Dylan Michalchuk on the Canadian teen drama series Degrassi: The Next Generation. Appearances * "(Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" * "The Teens, They Are a Changin'" See also External links References ---- Category:Being Human (2011)/Season 3 characters Category:2013 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed by ghosts